


The Hero and the Doll Maker

by Egotisticalfloof



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amputation, Blood and Gore, Gen, Kidnapping, Murder, Mutilation, Torture, implied sex slavery, mentioned slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotisticalfloof/pseuds/Egotisticalfloof
Summary: Jackaboy Man enters the dark web after playing a game in hopes to find information to help people. What he finds instead is that kidnappers do hunt those on the dark web and he finds himself given to the Doll Maker. Can his brothers save him in time?





	The Hero and the Doll Maker

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt on Tumblr, for a fic based on Jack's playthrough of Welcome to the Game!
> 
> In the second episode as Jackaboy Man, he is kidnapped, and there is a website called the Doll Maker, and the prompt asked for a combination of these things.
> 
> Please heed the additional tags!! There is gore, amputation, mutilation, and some other heavy stuff included!

 

 

Accessing the deep web was not advised in all the tutorials telling Jackaboy Man how to do it, but the deep feeling inside him to fight injustice sent him into it, after playing Welcome to the Game in Jack’s stead. If he could find out the true locations of the Red Rooms, he could potentially save the people from their fate. What he wasn’t expecting, as he sat at his computer attempting to get access to one of the rooms, was for someone to pop up next to him, as they had during the game itself, leaving the creepy, haunting music box sounds of the Doll Maker echoing through the room as Jackaboy was dragged away from the computer.

Blackness enveloped him even as Jackaboy tried to fight, swinging for his attacker. Whoever it was they were strong and agile and had the element of surprise and it was a losing battle from the beginning. Consciousness eluded him, and Jackaboy felt as if he were floating in nothingness, a comforting feeling but a feeling outside of control that he didn’t enjoy.

Pain was the next thing he knew.

His suit had been taken from him, but the mask had been kept on his face leaving him naked except for that. He felt numb, unable to truly move as he felt someone’s hands on him. Jackaboy blinked his eyes open, and a bathroom slowly came into focus. He had no idea where he was, but it was cold and he had no idea who was touching him but their hands were coursed and he hated it.

Struggling, he felt the hands still.

“You’re awake, I see.” A voice said.

Distinctly male, the voice had an accent that Jackaboy didn’t recognise, although there was something about it that reminded him of Schneeplestein and something told him he wasn’t in Ireland anymore.

As more of the room came into focus, Jackaboy realised he was lying in the bath and the strange man, wearing a mask over his face, was washing him down with scented soaps. His hair had been pushed back from his face and washed previously, and Jackaboy shivered at the idea of what this man had done to him while he had been unconscious.

“Don’t try to talk.” The man ordered, continuing to wash him even as Jackaboy tried to free himself from the bonds on his arms and legs. “Or move.”

The man slapped him, hard, and lights burst in front of his eyes. It didn’t discourage Jackaboy from trying to get free, this was something he needed to do. Fear was beginning to pierce his gut, and a helplessness that he didn’t know where he was, how long he had been there or what this man wanted to do to him.

“You’re going to be a special one.” The man cooed, “I’ve never done a male doll before.”

“D-doll?” Jackaboy coughed the word out around a gag tied tightly around his head, but the man seemed to understand exactly what he was asking.

The manic, enthused expression on his face made Jackaboy quiver. Turning off the shower he had been using to clean Jackaboy, the unfamiliar man forced the hero to his feet and dragged him from the tub. Jackaboy tried to remember details, anything he could of the bathroom in case he needed them to escape later, but his head felt foggy from whatever had been used to keep him under, and movements made everything lose focus again.

Upon leaving the bathroom, Jackaboy was hit with the smell of death and decay. His stomach turned and were it not for the gag he would have vomited. He had to swallow the urge back down as he stumbled along with the man, unable to walk properly but keeping his balance by sheer luck. Wherever they were going was close to the bathroom, and soon the man was opening a door and revealing to Jackaboy a room where a girl was chained to the wall.

Jackaboy was glad for the gag, as it cut off the strangled scream he wanted to make at the sight of the girl. She had no arms or legs, only metal poles protruding from smooth, white stumps. These metal poles were attached to an O-ring which was what was keeping her chained to the wall. There was no reaction in her to seeing the man with Jackaboy in his hands, she merely tilted her head and surveyed them with eyes that told Jackaboy she had been like this for a while.

“Aren’t you looking forward to matching with my darling?” The man asked, so excited it made Jackaboy’s stomach twist again. “I think you’re clean enough for the procedure to start.”

Instinct kicked in and Jackaboy tried to fight, but the bonds on his arms and legs were too tight to break with sheer power, and whatever drug was still in his system was affecting his superhero powers. The man was easily able to hold him still and inject him again. The last thing Jackaboy remembered seeing was the girl, leaning against the wall, and a strained sorrow in her dead eyes.

\--

When consciousness returned to him again, Jackaboy’s entire body was numb and he had a headache, but he blinked through the pain to identify where he was. The room was clean and clinical considering where they were, and when Jackaboy turned his head to the side he saw surgical tools, including a bone-saw. His blood ran cold and he wanted to struggle, but his body wouldn’t respond.

“Hush now.”

The man was there, standing outside of Jackaboy’s view, but that didn’t stop the hero thrashing his head around to try and see him.

“I decided you’re going to be a special project for me, since you’re my first male.” The man hummed, “You’re going to be awake during the procedure, and I’m going to rig up a camera so you can see exactly what is happening.”

Jackaboy tried to speak but couldn’t, his tongue heavy in his mouth. He would beg if he could, beg this man to let him go, but he couldn’t, and the man seemed unaware of his plight, happily setting up the camera by his feet before moving around to his head to set up a screen that Jackaboy could see.

“Someone is going to pay top dollar for you.” He sang, “They believe you look like someone famous, but I do not care who you look like, just how well you behave. Will you behave for me, pet?”

Mustering what strength he could, Jackaboy bit at the man’s fingers when he trailed them down his jaw, earning him a swift slap, that he couldn’t even feel but that still left him disorientated. The screen came into view, with a perfect image on it of his own legs. And despite not being able to feel them, Jackaboy knew they were his own legs, knew from the scars he had obtained during his time as a superhero, from the miscoloured nail of the big toe on his right foot where had ran the door over it and bruised it…he just knew they were his legs.

For now.

The man disappeared again, and Jackaboy saw the bone-saw disappear. Eyes glued to the screen, he watched the man draw a perfect line just above his knee cap before putting the saw to skin and beginning to push it back and forth. Blood gushed forth immediately, and even though he was full of anaesthetic, Jackaboy screamed. He couldn’t feel any pain, couldn’t feel the saw tearing through skin and muscle towards his bone but seeing it was nearly as bad. The man was still talking to him but Jackaboy couldn’t hear him, he couldn’t hear anything over the wet sound of the saw, over his own screaming, over the splattering of blood.

When the man reached the bone, he paused for a moment, and Jackaboy watched him packing gaze to the wound to help stem the bleeding. The crunching of the saw going through the bone made his stomach heave, but Jackaboy was kept perfectly still. Screaming himself hoarse, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the gruesome sight above him. The camera had flecks of blood on it, the man was completely covered and Jackaboy was starting to get dizzy. With a sickening sound, the bone of his thigh snapped in half, leaving his leg attached by only muscle, sinew and skin, which the bone-saw made quick work of.

All Jackaboy could taste was sick in his mouth, and he was crying harshly, his mouth open in a silent scream as the man moved his amputated leg aside and pulled out a cauterising tool. It was strange, seeing his own wound cauterised to the point that the bleeding wouldn’t kill him, and it felt even weirder, since Jackaboy was able to feel some sort of sensation from the tool. When the man stepped around the table to his other leg, Jackaboy’s vision started to fade at the edges. He couldn’t watch that again…couldn’t go through the knowledge that he was about to lose another leg but his brain was too active, too fired up from the knowledge to allow him the sweet comfort of unconsciousness.

The sounds were just as worse this time, and this time, Jackaboy could feel some sort of sensation. It didn’t hurt, but he could feel the saw moving across his skin, through his muscles, and the sight of it was enough to make him dry heave again. It was so red, so stringy and clinging to the blade as it slowly sliced down to the bone. And his bone…so white against all that red. Jackaboy couldn’t feel the blood, but he could see that the entire bottom of the table was swimming red, and the man seemed to be taking the greatest pleasure.

“You will be the greatest doll.” He whispered as he began to saw the bone.

Something smashed in the corner of the room but Jackaboy couldn’t take his eyes off the screen. The man screamed something, a curse or a warning, and suddenly, on the screen above Jackaboy, the man fell forward across his ruined limbs, a knife sticking out of his chest.

The screen moved, and Jackaboy vaguely wondered if it had been replaced by a mirror.

“Where’s Scheep?!” A voice – one that sounded just like Anti – demanded.

“Oh my fucking god!” and “Holy jesus!” followed, and Jackaboy thought those voices belonged to Chase and Marvin respectively.

“Schneeplestein get the fuck in here!” Anti was yelling again and Jackaboy slowly began to realise that the other egos were indeed in the room with him.

“Jackaboy! Jackaboy! Can you hear me?!”

It was Marvin standing above him, cat mask pushed up off his face, which looked slightly green and his eyes were ablaze with worry. Chase was next to him, looking so pale he almost seemed like a ghost, and when Jackaboy looked past them to where the screen now rested, he saw Anti retrieving his knife from the dead stranger.

Schneeplestein finally entered and did a double take at the scene.

“Can we save this leg?” Anti asked, gesturing to the leg that had only half been cut through.

“It may be possible, but ve vill need to be quick.” Schneep replied, immediately going for the tools abandoned by the side of the bed. “Jackaboy Man, my friend, I am going to put you to sleep. Vhen you vake up, this vill all be over.”

Jackaboy didn’t have the strength to respond.

\--

The bed he woke in was comfortable, warm and clean. He was also dressed, and pain free and the room was familiar, his own back at the house they all shared with Seán and Signe. Marvin and Chase were sat by his bed, Chase playing with a fidget spinner and Marvin reading, and on the other side, Schneep was checking his vitals.

“Ah, you are avake.” He exclaimed, alerting Chase and Marvin to the news.

“W-wh…what hap…happened?” Jackaboy coughed as he spoke, and Schneep shushed him quickly.

“Do not try to talk. It vill be painful for a few days.” He said, “As for vhat happened, Chase is the best to explain.”

Chase nodded. “Well, you were playing the game, that Welcome to the Game thing for Jack? And then you decided to go into the deep web yourself? You were actually kidnapped dude, and taken to that guy who makes dolls? He’s a real person, they actually transported you across Europe. That’s why it took us so long to find you! And why he…managed to start work on you before we did.”

“Anti’s currently tracking down the man who kidnapped you, and the one who ordered it and wanted you to be made into a doll.” Marvin added, “He’s out for blood.”

“As he should be.” Schneeplestein sniffed, “Vhat he has done to you is horrible.”

“My…legs?” Jackaboy asked. He couldn’t feel anything below the waist, and there was a terrible moment where he thought maybe the damage had been irreversible.

“Ve saved the leg that he did not amputate.” Schneeplestein confirmed, smiling comfortingly at Jackaboy. “As for the amputated leg, ve had to get creative, especially since he cauterised the vound.”

“Dr Schneep worked wonders though!” Chase declared, “He fixed your leg back on.”

“You vill be facing intense physiotherapy to get full use of your legs back.” Schneep warned, “But I believe you vill be able to be back out there fighting crime again.”

Jackaboy smiled and felt his eyes prick with tears. “Thank…thank you for…co…coming to…sa…save me.”

Schneeplestein, Marvin and Chase shook their heads, “You’re our brother, Jackaboy, we wouldn’t leave you to those creeps.”

“Now, get some rest, you vill need it.” Schneeplestein ordered, before ushering Chase and Marvin out of the room. “If you need me, press that button and I vill come.” He added, before closing the door.

Jackaboy lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the blood, the muscle and bone breaking, and he could hear the noises. Breathing erratically, he refused to sleep, forcing himself awake so he could drink in the safety at being at home among the other egos. They had come for him. And he would get over this.

After all, he was a superhero, the world needed him.


End file.
